WO 2005/053523 and WO 2005/053526 describe various aspects of a non-invasive, in-vivo technique for determining the glucose level in body tissue. The technologies described in these documents do provide a reasonable degree of accuracy, but long-term accuracy can only be achieved using strict control of the parameters under which the measurement takes place, which may be undesirable in some situations.